Jake's Life revised
by BlackRoseDreamer
Summary: Jake's life is changing. where he will end up no one knows. secrets are revealed and friendships tested.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Samantha Foster was sitting under the willow by the river while taking a break from weeding her Gram's garden in the Nevada summer heat. She decided to dip her feet in the cool water as she relaxed and looked around the yard of her home, the Riverbend Ranch. She took in the beauty of the place where she wanted to live for the rest of her life. She turned her head toward the playa and saw a movement in the distance. As she tried to figure out what it was, she ruled out the possibility of it being a mustang, because it was too dangerous and hot for one to be out in the open at this time of day. As it gradually came closer she saw it was a horse and rider.

Sam knew even from the distance that it was Jake Ely, but the horse wasn't his usual mount, a black quarter horse mare with an attitude. While the pair were getting closer, Sam noticed the horse Jake was ridding was taller and stockier. 'Possibly part draft,' Sam thought. When Jake and the horse came closer Sam saw that the horse was in a lathered sweat. Jake headed the horse toward the bridge, but the second the horse's hooves touched the bridge it spooked at the hollow sound.

To Sam the next few minuets seemed like hours. As if in slow motion, Sam saw the horse rear up and Jake throw himself onto its neck in attempt to force it back down. The horse didn't seem to notice as she balanced precariously on her back legs for a couple of seconds. Then, to Sam's horror, the horse started falling over backwards. To her it looked like Jake would end up underneath the frightened horse. To her relief, Jake bailed off before that happened.

Not bothering with her shoes, Sam started running toward the bridge. When she got there, Jake was up and moving out of the way of the large horse, who was struggling to get up. When it managed to get up, Jake moved to get the reigns and the horse shied away, showing the whites of her eyes. Jake waited a moment before trying again. This time the horse stood still, but still showed the whites of her eyes. Jake paid no attention to Sam as he talked in a low soothing voice to the frightened animal. Slowly he moved forward to the animal's neck, his hand outstretched. When his hand made contact, the horse flinched but stood its ground.

Sam knew not to talk until Jake spoke first, in case the horse spooked again at the sound of her voice. After a few minutes, Jake turned around and spoke to Sam. "Hey Brat," then seeing her bare feet and the dirt covering her from obviously weeding Gram's garden, added, "did the radishes eat your shoes?"

"Very funny, Jake Ely. You would think that after that experience you'd start saying nice things," Samantha retorted. Jake just smirked. Trying to be mad at Jake only lasted until the horse beside him snorted. "Whose horse is that?" Sam blurted, and then started rattling off more questions. "Are you okay? What's the horse's name? Is the horse okay? Why are you here?"

It took Jake a few seconds to figure out what Sam said. Then he decided to be smart and answer in order of her questions and uncharacteristically fast. "A friend's, fine, Hazel, yes, because."

Sam just glared. "Okay I get it, I talk too fast," Sam said, mad that Jake was being rude and sarcastic. At a more normal speed she asked, "Which friend?"

"You don't know her," answered Jake, before he led Hazel over the bridge toward the hitching post. This time Hazel didn't act up. At the hitching post Jake unsaddled Hazel and took the tack into the tack room. Sam followed him.

Her head was trying to comprehend what Jake had just said 'You don't know _her_.' So, trying to piece everything together, Sam asked, "Why are you here, and don't tell me 'because' (using air quotes) for it's not a reason."

"Okay, I'm here because I'm staying over for awhile, and so is the owner of Hazel, her boyfriend and Darrel."

Sam just stared at Jake like he grew another head. "She has a boyfriend?" was all she could say.

Not picking up on Sam's bewilderment Jake answered, "Yeah, she does, and because there's so many of us the guys are gonna stay in the bunk house and Serena, that's her name, is gonna stay with you in your room."

Sam was still trying to comprehend what Jake just said. She would have to share a room with this girl named Serena and she has a boyfriend. That means she's not dating Jake, YES! "Hold it, you can't just come here and expect to be allowed to stay without permission."

"Whoa there Brat, calm down. I did ask permission and Wyatt and Bryanna said yes. So don't get all worked up," Jake stated. To himself he thought, 'Wow something is really bothering her today. This will be _fun_.' Jake grabbed Hazel's reigns and stated toward the ten acre pasture.

"Now what are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"I'm putting her in the ten acre pasture with the other horses. She needs to calm down and settle in. Then Serena or I will look her over and see if she's alright."

"Oh," was all Sam could say as she watched Jake lead Hazel into the pasture and take the bridle off.

After Jake closed the gate he headed toward the bunk house while starting to undo his chinks. It was only then Sam realized that Jake was wearing a long sleeve shirt with pearl snaps in addition to leather gloves and the chinks. Some of his hair had come lose from the leather tie at the back of his neck. It wasn't until then that Sam realized the only reason Jake would dress in that hot of clothing in this summer Nevada heat was that he was expecting trouble.

When they reached the bunk house Jake went inside while Sam petted Blaze, the ranch dog. When Jake reappeared he had on a white T-shirt and his hair was once again tamed back into its tie. Because she couldn't resist picking on Jake, like he did to her all the time, Sam blurted, "Well this is an improvement from the (once again using air quotes) 'look at what the cat dragged in' look from earlier."

"Well at least it's better than your haircut," responded Jake, before heading toward the house. He heard Sam catch up to him and follow. 'She's probably fuming,' Jake thought as he went inside to get the truck keys from the counter. As he walked out he almost ran into Sam.

She didn't look too mad, so he headed to the truck and got in. When he started up the truck Sam was by the window asking, "Where are you going with our truck?'

"To get Witch," Jake answered as if it were obvious. Then Jake backed the truck toward the horse trailer. When the truck and trailer were aligned Jake got out and hooked them up. Before he got back into the truck, he turned to Sam and said, "Darrel will be here after he's done with work and Serena will be here shortly. I don't know if her boyfriend is coming with her or if he's coming later." Then Jake got in the truck and drove over the bridge toward Three Ponies, his family's ranch. Sam then realized that her shoes were still by the river.

Sam headed toward the river to retrieve her shoes. Then she headed toward the ten acre pasture to see how Hazel was settling in. When she reached it, she saw that most of the horses didn't seem fazed by her. Her own bay mustang, Ace, and the albino, Popcorn, were grazing next to Hazel. Ace seemed happy to have a new friend to protect him from the others.

Sam was so engrossed by the peaceful sight of the horses she didn't hear the truck and trailer pull over the bridge until Blaze started barking. Thinking it was Jake, Sam turned around, but was surprised to see it wasn't anyone she knew.

Author's Comments:  
He He He cliffhanger D !

I'm evil.

Editor's Comments:

So are you all in love with this amazing story?

Oh don't even try to deny it.  
I know you are.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's Life Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Serena, her boyfriend, Hazel, and the other

five horses of hers.

Author's Note: I really am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. So go ahead and

flame me if you want. Before we start the story I owe you readers an

explanation to why it took so long and maybe it will keep some flamers at

bay. It all starts with where my idea for Hazel came from.

Hazel was my own horse in real life and I had to put her down around the time I was going to upload this chapter. That was October 11,2008. So me being me decided to rewrite it after letting it sit for months because I didn't want deal with unpleasant memories. The description I gave of Hazel is very accurate. She did most of the stuff in this story in real life especially the stuff about her loyalty to her owner. As my editor will most likely point out because she had the chance of being around her a few times before she was put down.

Hazel had to be put down because of a spiral fracture in her front left cannon bone. The fracture started in the ankle and spiraled like a double helix to her knee.

She was the best horse I ever owned so this story is to be considered a memorial to her and if there is a problem with that take it up with me and keep in mind I do not take kindly to insults about this horse. I have actually broken a guys nose for calling her a half-wit nag.

So with out further ado lets get to the story.

Sam was so engrossed by the peaceful sight of the horses; she didn't hear the truck and trailer that pulled over the bridge and into the yard until Blaze started barking. Thinking it was Jake, Sam turned around, but she was surprised to see it wasn't any one she knew.

As Sam started walking toward the visitor she took in the mid 1990's looking Ford F-350 it was almost blood red in color and had black bucking bull decals showing it bucking in slow motion down both sides of the truck. On the hood there was a bull with its head down ready to charge head first off the hood. It had polished chrome for the bumpers, the grill that looked like flames, the rims and running boards. She also noted the truck was a dulley.

The trailer on the other hand was a goose neck about 28 feet in length give or take a few. The living quarters were one-third the length of the trailer and the tack room was one quarter, leaving the rest of the trailer for carrying horses. In color it was black with red and silver running horses going down the side. At the front of goose-neck above the bed of the truck was the name of the trailer "Pandora's Box". The top hayrack was empty, but Sam could hear horses inside.

When Sam reached the truck the driver got out. It was a girl most likely in her early 20's or so. She had dark chocolate brown hair almost to her waist and it was wavy almost curly. She had an average build and stood about 5' 8". She wore jeans, a T-shirt that said "Do I Look Like I Work Here?", black cowboy boots and black cowboy hat with a turquoise hat band that looked well worn.

Sam who forgot she was staring quickly stopped and extended her hand saying "Sorry I was staring. I'm Samantha Forester."

"No problem, I'm Jake Ely's friend Serena Little. He told me to come here, I hope he let you know I coming."

"He did, but only a little while ago. Nice ride by the way."

"Thanks. Sorry about that, but you know Jake. Is there a place for me to unload the horses?" Just then there was an impatient kick from inside the trailer.

Both the girls laughed and Sam said "Yeah, we can put them on the hitching rail until Jake gets back."

"Sounds good. Could you give me a hand?"

"Sure." Sam said following Serena to the back of the trailer who opened both doors. Sam was surprised to see that it was not a slant load like it appeared. Sam could make out five horses of varying sizes and colors.

Serena stepped up into the trailer and came out with a steel gray Percheron that stood at 22 hands high and handed the lead rope to Sam after the horse stepped off the trailer.

(A.N.: A hand is a form of measurement used to tell the height of a horse. The unit of a hand equals 4 inches. A horse is measured at the at the withers {the shoulders}. So the distance of the horses' withers to the ground determines the height of a horse. So lets do a little math {sorry I love math} say a horse is 14.3hh {hands high}. So to figure out the height of the horse you take the 14 and multiply it by 4 and take the total which is 56 and add the 3 {from the .3}, which gives you 59 inches. Then you take 59 and divide it by 12 and get 5 feet 11 inches for the horses' height. Ok now I'm done with the math for now.)

"Hold on I'll get one more for you." Serena said as she ducked back into the trailer to emerge with a black and white Spotted Draft that was about 17 hands high maybe a bit more. Serena lead the horse out of the trailer and handed the lead rope to Sam. "The gray one is Steeldust and the black and white is Bo. Just let me grab the last three and we'll head to the barn." Once again Serena ducked into the trailer.

"Okay." Sam called as she lead the two horses over to a patch of grass a few feet away from the trailer. Sam watched eagerly to see how Serena was going to lead three horses out of the trailer and to see what they looked like.

Sam didn't have to wait long because after a few minuets Serena emerged from the trailer with a lead rope in each hand. She stepped down from the trailer and the two horses followed her. One was a strawberry roan paint that was short and stocky with white socks and a wide white blaze on its face. The other was a buckskin Quarter Horse with black socks and dorsal stripe on her back and a small star hiding under its forelock.

The third horse had its lead rope draped over its neck. The horse was a dark oak brown color with a superman shield shaped star centered on his forehead and had four white socks. As Sam looked the horse over she determined that it was a Quarter Horse about 15.3 hands high. Serena lead the two horses she had away form the back of the trailer so the third could step off the trailer.

When the third was out Serena didn't grab it's lead rope, instead she just shut the trailer and said "Okay, so where is the hitching post?"

Sam motioned toward the newly built barn as she watched the third horse move to the side and eat some grass. "Doesn't he need to be lead?" Sam asked looking at Serena.

"Nah. Tucker will follow along at his own pace. He's 18 years old and a little stiff, but he's still a damned good cow horse and he's a good babysitter for inexperienced riders." Serena said heading toward the barn. Sam followed with Steeldust and Bo. "Come on Tucker! You don't need to be stuffing your face old man you get fed plenty." Serena called over her shoulder.

Sam looked back to see Tucker look at Serena and then back at the grass trying to decide what to do finally he left the patch of grass a bit reluctantly. Sam smiled at the old horses' personality. She also noted that the horse didn't really look at the new surroundings but instead acted like this place wasn't new and just like home to him.

They tied the horses to the hitching post and Sam asked Serena what the names were of buckskin and strawberry roan paint. "So what are these two called?" Sam asked standing in front of them.

"The paint is Lilly and the buckskin is Shasta. You just gotta watch all these guys though. They each have their own little quirk. Take Bo Bo here," Serena said patting the big horse on the shoulder "Bo Bo hates getting baths and will do anything not to get one just short of killing you. He lunges, rears, bucks, kicks, bites, drag you, he'll even pull over out or down right break what he's tied to. He pulled my trailer 10 yards before. He just loves being dirty. Don't ya you big goof?" Serena gave him hug before stepping back behind the hitching post.

"What about Steeldust?" Sam asked while making a mental note to never try giving Bo a bath while he was here no matter how dirty he got.

"Steely, oh he just doesn't like cement floors, especially if the are wet or covered in shavings, hay or straw." Serena saw Sam looked puzzled so she elaborated, "I found old Steely at an auction house where his owners just dropped him off and left. When I first saw him was the night before the auction and he was in a pen full of cattle that were just there for the night. I went off to bed and when I got up the next morning the cattle were gone and he was lying on his side on the ground. He couldn't get up because the floor was cement with wet shavings on it. I tried multiple times to get him up with the help of an elderly gentleman, but we couldn't because there was no traction. For the rest of the day I gave him handfuls of hay and let him drink out of my water bottle. Then I went to the bathroom. When I came back and said 'Hey big boy.' He struggled so hard to get up. He almost got his feet under him so he would be at least up right but one foot lost whatever traction it had and he was back on his side. At the end of the day I finally got some men to help me get him up. His whole left side was scrapped up and looked like ground meat. I didn't care I ran up to the office to make an offer. The said they were gonna put him down so I offered them the price of a box of bullets for him. They accepted and I got a good horse real cheap. It was a long while before his side healed up though. That's when I found out he was a great ride."

Serena went over to the huge horse and gave him a hug. Steeldust put his head over Serena's' shoulder and nudged her closer. Serena went over to Lilly next and started telling Sam about her "Lilly her will just pull your arms out of their sockets just so she can eat. Right Lilly? You just have to maintain that lovely figure of yours." Serena said giving Lilly a pointed look before saying "That's about it for her."

Sam pointed to Shasta and asked "What about her?"

"Well there's not to much about her either. She just likes to leave indentations on people." Serena said.

"Indentations?" Sam asked very much confused about that.

"Yeah, she will just kick for no reason and it will leave an imprint permanently. Mine is on my left thigh you'll probably see it if we go swimming. Then a stable girl back where we used to board has hers smack in the middle of her butt, half on each side."

Sam burst out laughing "I guess I'll have to pay extra close attention and watch her back end." By now Serena had been laughing and nodded in response to Sams' statement.

Sam calmed down from her fit of giggles and asked "What about Tucker? You said he was a good babysitter."

To Sam's surprise Serena only started laughing harder. "Sorry. He is a great babysitter and is basically bomb proof. But he dose his best to try and convince you he is to old and tired to be ridden by yawning dozing off as soon as you get on. Then if he's hot and there's water expect to go swimming because despite everyone's best efforts he'll go to the middle of whatever water there is and roll saddle and all; which includes you if you don't bale off."

Sam and Serena both looked at Tucker who was now dozing with his lower lip drooping. "Well," Sam said "I guess he'll be doing that a lot while he's here, because it's always hot." Both girls giggled at that.

When they calmed down Serena looked at Sam and asked "So where's Hazel?"

Ha Ha I'll leave you a cliffy. (okay I'm really not that mean). Then again ass my editor will most likely point out I put a math problem in the story for the readers. "Right my Lovely Editor with out whom I would be trying to figure out where all those punctuation thingies go along with the commas."

All the horses named in this story as Serena's' are all real horses and so are their bad habits. I regret to say that Steeldust was put down at the auction. Shasta was sold to a family with two kids who love to ride her (the mom has an imprint on her leg if you guys were wondering). Mine is in the same place as Serena's and I have her horseshoe on the wall that matches up to it and the stable girls' is where I said it was. Tucker had a heart problem along with founder and thrush; he had to be put down in 2007. I told you about Hazel already. Bo was owned by the people where we board (he was fun to ride), he got sold at a sale. Lilly is owned by them as well and does guided tourist rides for visitors she is a Halfflinger cross. So see you next chapter I'll try and get some photo's up and put the links in one of the chapters. So now you get to hear from my lovely Editor. *right Katie?*

Editors Notes and Comments: Sorry every one she's a bit busy with senior year and all so maybe in future chaps. But she does Say "hi."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: So have you all been in suspense? Hehehehe. Well after ingesting Coca-Cola and rice crispy treats as well as a ButterFinger, I am now properly fueled to continue working on this story. LOL. Oh and has anyone read the manga called "NORA" it is awesome! Sorry now onto the story. And as always be nice to my editor she is still is in high school and has stuff to do such as homework un like me who has been out of high school for 2 and a half years and has nothing to do.

Disclaimer: Still own the plot Serena her horses and vehicles and boyfriend. Would love to own Riverbend but alas I don't. *pout*

"Hazel's in the pasture with our other horses. The pastures this way." Sam said turning and heading around the barn to the ten acre pasture.

Serena followed Sam and looked at the peaceful ranch yard. Serena's eyes the fell on the pasture after rounding the corner of the barn. "Wow." Was all Serena could say.

Sam laughed upon hearing Serenas' awe and quickly apologized . Serena just smiled and walked over to the fence and hopped on to the top rail to sit. Sam watched as Serena looked around and breathed in the fresh desert air. Then Sam went and climbed up to sit next to her.

" Who're the two grazing with Hazel?" Serena asked turning to Sam.

"well the bay is Ace, he's mine he's a mustang. Then the albino is Popcorn, also a mustang but he's used in the HARP program."

"Cool , Jake told me about it and I like the idea a lot. We should have one up in New York." Serena said looking back to the pasture.

Hazel stood up wind facing away from the girls on the fence. "Serena is it normal for Hazel to spook easily?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes, why?" Serena asked looking worried. "Did something happen?"

"Well when Jake rode her over she spooked going over the bridge and went over backwards." Sam said and seeing the question in Serena's eyes she answered "Jake's fine he bailed off before she came down." _Man she really cares for Jake, _Sam thought.

Serena sighed and relaxed a bit "I thought this would happen. But I would like to know why Jake started early. Hazel's training was supposed to start tommarow."

Sam was a bit confussed so she asked "Why is Jake training her?"

"Well Hazel is wonderful for me and that's the problem. I'm the only one who rides her. So when someone else rides her she goes back to square one. She doesn't trust anyone else to ride her. Her ground and stable manners are great for anyone, but she needs to trust other riders. So Jake offered to help." Serena answered looking back to Hazel who was flicking her tail at flies.

"Oh." Was all Sam could say as the information sunk in. " Before I forget Jake said either you or he would check Hazel over for injuries. He didn't get the chance she was pretty worked up."

"Okay, I'll look but I can almost guarantee that she's fine." Serena said hopping down into the pasture and letting out a piercing whistle.

Sam just stared as the horses bolted at the sound. But then she saw that the only move Hazel had made was to turn around and stare at Serena. Hazel stood ridged with her head high and her ears back almost flat against her neck. She looked every bit of a proud stubborn horse, but she also looked to posses a fierce devotion.

Serena whistled a second time but Sam's eyes were still glued to Hazel who stood still for only a few seconds before she let out piercing squeal that rivaled stallions, she charged Serena. Sam gasped as Hazel bore down on her master, ears pinned, mouth open to bite, and her eyes full of furry that Sam had never seen before, not even in the Phantom. She tried to yell to Serena but her voice failed. She watched in silent horror as Serena turned her back on her horse making no move to get out of the way.

Hazel came to a sliding stop behind Serena and butted her between the shoulders roughly knocking Serena off balance a bit. Serena turned around to look at Hazel. Hazel stomped a hoof and snorted at Serena before nuzzling her neck.

Sam was beyond confused as she watched Serena rub Hazel's forehead. Finally Sam found her voice and half spoke half shrieked "You could have been killed! She charged you! And all you did was turn your back to her. How could you put yourself in danger like that?"

Ignoring Sam for the moment Serena said to Hazel "Well Pretty Pony I guess you were mad at me for leaving you with a stranger who rode you huh?" Hazel bobbed her head and bumped Serena's shoulder. Serena said to Sam "Well, I got to find out of what she thought about her training."

"What she thought of her training!" Sam said exasperated. "I thought you said she was good for you?"

"She is," Serena said looking at Sam with a mischevios grin "she didn't run me into the ground or the fence, bite me or even knock me over. She gave me a shove to tell me she was mad and that was it. Now she's back to being good."

"Are you gonna check her over or is Jake?" Sam asked still a bit pissed. Serena smiled and humored Sam. She circled Hazel felt every leg for heat and swelling and finally checked her back and neck. Hazel stood patiently and when Serena was done Hazel nibbled on Serena's hair.

"Sam can you open the gate? I wanna try her over the bridge." Serena requested before turning and walking a few steps away from Hazels side before turning back toward her ran a few steps and vaulted onto Hazel's back. Without any tack Serena guided Hazel over to the gate that Same was still sitting on the fence next to. "Sam," Serena waited "Sam…Are you still with us?" waving a hand in front of Sam laughing.

Sam sanpped out of her thoughts and looked at Serena astride Hazel. "wha? Oh sure, no problem" Sam said hopping down and opening the gate. Sam was unsure if this was a good idea considering what happened only a couple hours ago to Jake.

Serena rode through and headed toward the yard not waiting for Sam. Sam caught up just as they reached the yard. Serena stopped Hazel as she and Sam watch Jake drive over the bridge into the yard towing the trailer and parking infront of the barn.

When Jake got out of the truck he walked over to the girls his eyes never leaving Serena on Hazel. _'Oh my god Jake's in love with her._' Sam thought sullenly as Jake reached them and Serena said "I was gonna try her on the bridge. I heard about the little mishap."

Jake was apparently not concerned over the lack of tack. Jake just stated "I won't be a bit surprised if she does this perfectly for you." Serena smiled at him and started toward the bridge with Sam and Jake following a little ways back. When Hazel and Serena reached the bridge she halted her. Sam noticed Hazel rolled her eyes but nothing else. Serena let Hazel sniff the bridge before asking her to walk onto it and stop in the middle. She let Hazel repeat the sniffing process before having her go all the way across and back again.

Hazel acted as if she did this all the time. Sam was impressed as Serena turned Hazel and took her over it again in every gate. When they finally came to a stop in front of Sam and Jake, Serena chuckled at Sam who's mouth was agape. Sam said "Wow, she crossed it like any of the Riverbend horses."

Serena lifted the corner of her mouth in an attempt to smile, but hers eyes were sad as she said "That's the problem. She needs to do this for others.. I know she'll do anything I ask. But she needs to trust someone else to ride besides me." Serena sighed. Sam thought that Serena suddenly looked a lot older than she actually was. Sam felt bad for her and silently prayed Hazel would improve.

"So even one of us," Sam gestured to herself and Jake "were to try her now, she would still act up?"

"Yeah, sadly. Even riding double with me might cause problems." Serena sighed again and pat Hazels neck.

"Wanna find out?" Jake asked.

Serena and Sam stared at him for a moment before Serena said "You already broke your leg on a horse once. You don't need to do it a second time."

Jake just shrugged and said "Well you Better keep her under control then." Before going over and swinging up behind Serena. Sam understood his thinking; if Hazel trust Serena and Serena trusts Jake, Hazel might trust him too.

For a moment it seemed to be going well until Serena asked Hazel to cross the bridge again. Hazel started to buck then bolted for the range. By some unseen miracle Serena stayed on. Then Sam realized the miracle was Jake. He had his arms around Serena with a good grip on Hazels mane as well as his legs.

Hazel slowed just a bit and Sam heard Serena yell to Jake "Jump now!" Jake let go and came off. Moving out of the way of spooked horse. Sam was amazed that Serena could stay on. Jake made a move toward Hazels head.

That was it, whatever control Serena had over Hazel disappeared. Hazel reared and took off for the plya in a full out gallop with Serena.

AN: Hazel seems to just be full of trouble. .

.

My editor is still busy so sorry for the mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well not much new, getting psycd out about going to Disney at the end of October. Trick or Treating at Downtown Disney here I come!

Disclaimer: Still only own Serena her bf and her horses and vehicles.

Wasting no time Jake wheeled around and ran to the trailer containing Witch yelling instructions to Sam as he went. "Get a horse, saddle it and ride out." Sam stood for a second in shock before running to the barn to grab her tack and then take it to the pasture. When Sam reached the gate she put the tack down and glanced back to see Jake unload Witch from the trailer fully saddled. When she looked back to the pasture Ace was at the gate waiting to go. 'Man I have a great horse.' Sam thought as she sliped through the gate and tacked him up as fast she could. As soon as she got the bridle on she led him through the gate and closed it.

Jake had already ridden out while she was saddling up. When she mounted she steered Ace toward tohe bridge and urged him into a lope. When they reached the road Sam only stopped long enough to check for cars before urging Ace to Gallop after the disappearing form of Jake and Witch in the distance.

Jakes POV

From where Jake was he couldn't see Hazel or Serena any where or any trace of them for that mater as he looked at the ground for tracks. Jake silently swore at himself as he remembered the last time he was responsible for someone getting hurt 'Oh god Sam I'm sorry. Shit. Jake focus, you know Serena can handle Hazel she's a good horse woman. But come on Serena, where are you? This is all my fault.' Jake just sighed.

Jake looked back and saw Sam and Ace closing in. As Sam and Ace got closer Witch pinned her ears and stompted a hind hoof in warning. Jake was just going over how all this happened in his head when Sam topped Ace next to looked up at Sam from the ground where he hoped tracks would appear and give him an answer.

"What's wrong Jake?" Sam asked looking puzzled.

"No tracks." Jake said dully as he looked back to the ground. He knew Sam was staring, but honestly for a big horse Hazel didn't leave any prints. The lack of rain didn't help either.

Jake finally looked up again after a couple of minuets to notice Ace looking off to their right with interest. Sam noticed to for she said "Jake I think Ace knows where they went." Nodding in the same direction Ace was looking.

Jake thought for a second before saying "Give him his head and we'll follow."

Normal POV

With the way Jake was acting Sam didn't argue as she gave Ace his head and kicked him into a lope. After a while Ace veered to the left almost knocking Sam off balance.

Sam looked back to see Jake a few lengths back matching Ace. After fifteen minuets Sam could make out the outline of a large stocky horse, but no rider…

Sam started to slow Ace when Jake rode up besides her and said "Approach at a walk we don't want her to move." Sam was just about to ask why, when she noticed where Jake was looking. There beneath Hazel lay Serena unmoving. When they got within 10 yards of Hazel, Jake had them stop the horses.

"Stay on Ace in case Hazel bolts so you can go after her. Here's an extra halter for her." Jake said as he got off Witch and handed her one of the two halters he took from his saddle bags.

Jake left Witch ground tied and slowly approached Hazel. As he got closer he could see Serena's arm and it was covered in blood. A lot of blood.

AN: haha cliffy! I know you hate me now :p I know it was short but next chap should be longer.


End file.
